Ichimatsu x Reader Oneshot
by IrishTruffle
Summary: Ichimatsu has been acting stranger than usual towards his brothers. They soon find the cause when he slipped away...leaving behind a job application. Unfortunately, he is not the only one to be caught in his brothers' wrath.


Ichimatsu gawked at the mirror, pondering whether to feel disgusted or confident in himself. The clothes were a perfect fit to no surprise: the grey tank-top, black (but most likely fake) leather jacket, and denim jeans strapped with a skull belt buckle. He shivered after hearing a creak of a floorboard and tossed himself behind the couch. He feared for his life, but stayed still, even held his breath to listen for any other sound. With extra caution he had immediately undressed himself and now huddled only in his underwear. He didn't mind being found in the current position he is in by his brothers, he would rather be in his underwear than in Karamatsu's clothes.

He doubts any of them have risen from their slumber. No one would force themselves up around six in the morning, only Choromatsu, but Ichimatsu was sure he had no plans or else he wouldn't have stayed up playing mahjong with the rest of them. Osomatsu is a guarantee to be snoozing, Karamatsu and Todomatsu wouldn't risk having bags under their eyes, and Jyushimatsu has random timing, so he relies on luck and chance for the unpredictable sibling. After three minutes of absolute stillness, he tosses the clothes, messily, back in the closet, scouts, and then tiptoes down the hallway, back to his brothers' room.

...

At breakfast, although everyone noticed, no one seemed to care in asking why Ichimatsu was in his underwear. When Choromatsu raised the question, his response was merely "it was hot," which was somewhat believable. Summer nights do get unbearably warm.

As usual, Jyushimatsu was the one to finish first, and leave, while everyone ate at the same pace. It's a Saturday, no one had any mention of specific plans, so either they keep to each other's company in or out of the house, or keep to their own in some way. They can hear Jyushimatsu's stomping across the hallway yelling his usual "Muscle, muscle! Hustle hustle!" while waiting on his brothers. The phone rang, and as Choromatsu stood up, Osomatsu, who likes making anything a competition, pulls him by the sleeve back to the floor, and races to the phone. However, it is picked up by Jyushimatsu to his dismay.

"Hello? It's Jyushimatsu," Choromatsu and Osomatsu settle down. "Uh-huh, uh-huh."

Ichimatsu takes his leave, "Thanks for the meal," and shuffles out of the room.

"Hey, Ichimatsu, you doing any-" Osomatsu is shot down with a chilling glare. "N-Never mind."

"Even your own brother doesn't want to hang out with you," teases Todomatsu.

"Hey, I'm still better than Karamatsu."

"Hmph," Karamatsu takes the opportunity to pose at the mention of his name. "Non, non, non bro-"

"Thanks for the meal," resounded Choromatsu, Todomatsu, and Osomatsu, leaving him in an awkward position.

Jyushimatsu returned and said calmly, "Totoko-chan is having a concert today."

"Are we invited?!" immediately asked Choromatsu.

"Of course."

"Do we have to pay?!" was the next question from Osomatsu.

"Of course."

"Shall we give her a free show?" chimes Karamatsu.

No one acknowledges his question while Ichimatsu makes his way downstairs, wearing his most formal choice of clothing. The buttoned down blue coat, along with the white-collared shirt, tie, and unwrinkled grey pants. "Oh, did you hear about Totoko-chan's concert?" pondered Todomatsu, trying to look for an explanation in his attire.

"Ah, uhm, well," Ichimatsu shut his mouth, and averted his eyes to the wall, immediately getting nervous at his brothers' inquiring stares. "I've got stuff to do," he pushes his way through, hands dug in his pockets, not realizing a crucial item escaping from his coat. The brothers wait for the sound of scurrying feet vanish, the eldest bravely reaches for the paper.

"The hell is this?" Choromatsu let out a choking sound, and soon everyone, but Osomatsu, followed. "What?"

Of course, he wouldn't know what a job application paper looked like.

...

Ichimatsu stood frozen in front of the cashier. His hand frantically searching under his coat for the nonexistent item. His head screaming how much he wanted to climb in a hole and disappear, or better yet die as his face slowly turned from pink to red. He gulped, not knowing what to do as he slowly pulled an empty hand out, and shoved it back in his pocket. The cashier, an middle-aged woman, continued to look at him while he lowered his head in an apologetic way. "N-Never mind," he slumped over, ready to exit the door.

"Wait," he flicked his head to the woman. "We _really_ do need extra workers, so...how badly do you want to work here?"

"R-Really, badly," he mumbles shyly.

"Hm...all right, you can fill out another one," she digs around underneath the register, with an empty application in her hand and a pen. "Take a seat anywhere, and when you're done, just tell any one of our staff and I'll interview you, how does that sound?"

"T-Thank you."

He chose the table farthest in the corner, facing the window, eyeing the reflection of the glass. Eyeing for _her._

"So he actually came back?" [Name] spoke discreetly behind the counter. The cat cafe did not have it's own kitchen, it didn't need the extra space since it only served coffee and small treats to customers. Their main attraction of course, are the cats that wander the restaurant. There is faint music playing overhead, but since it is still early, and a slow day, it fails to cover up her manager's voice. She continues to fail in whispering, that she is sure the young man can hear their conversation. The cafe didn't need much staff, in reality, only two or three people filled the counter. In a series of unfortunate events, staff began to resign, or had given into laziness, leaving the cats and cafe unclean and abandoned. The manager is now left with two staff members she is sure do their jobs correctly, diligently, through and through. However, she can't continue draining the work on just two. From eight in the morning to three in the afternoon.

"I've turned to desperate measures," her manager sighed. "I mean, look at him," she gestures a hand while [Name] ducks behind the register, "His hair is unkempt, I've never seen him smile, his eyes are half-closed as if he has no care in the world."

"So...?"

"You're obviously not looking hard enough."

[Name] takes a peek, and gasps at the cats frolicking to his side. He made no attempt in moving from his spot, yet is receiving attention from nearly all the cats present in the cafe. Even the most stubborn ones. She huffed, remembering the first time she saw the strange character wander into the cafe.

 _"Cat count!" she said to herself, fifteen minutes before opening. She held the list that customers usually use when requesting a certain cat. A total of six, with a mix of a calico, a grey tabby, a bobtail, and a few mix of breeds that were originally strays. "Seven...what?" she rubbed her eyes with the edge of her hand, "...seven." She locked eyes with the eyes of an orange, classic, tabby cat, repeating the uneven number. It had no collar, unlike the marked cats. A stray that sauntered inside, taking a seat in one of the cat beds. It mewled, as if it belonged there. The bell for the door rang as she picked up the cat gently._

 _Messy hair, crumpled pants, a sagging hoodie, and a white mask held taut. It seems another stray has wandered in. She shivered at his sudden presence, and the cat jumped out of her arms, rubbing itself on his legs. He took a look around, and she wondered if he were planning his escape, ready to commit a crime. She meant to tell him that they didn't open until another fifteen minutes, but out of her mouth popped, "Y-Yes?"_

 _"...are you hiring?" he tilts his head towards the sign propped on the window._

 _"Ah, y-yeah!" she tripped over a few floor tables and cat toys, but staggered to the register. She whips out the blank paper, and tries her best to smile, "Uhm, come back tomorrow, when you finish it that is. Our manager can interview you by then, but today she isn't available."_

 _He stared at her outstretched hand._

 _Internally, she begged for him to take it and leave. The atmosphere turned from frightening into awkward. Finally, he took it, gave a few seconds to look at the paper, and then left._

That was two weeks ago, and she wasn't sure he would actually come back.

...

"We partner up with a shelter, so all of these cats are adoptable," she explained to Ichimatsu while releasing the delivered cats from their transporting cages. "We usually use the same six cats for a week, but if there's any bad behavior we'll have to send them back. They also have their own names and personality written down, but that's usually the shelter's job." She looked up at him, searching for a reaction, but his focus was always on a cat along with a pink flush. "Also," there's a serious tone in her voice, "if you're gonna work here, you have to SMILE." She emphasized the last word, "You have to seem approachable: greeting, serving, and thanking your customers." She clears her throat, and spouts a cheery, "Hello," paired with a smile, holding little genuineness.

"H-Hello," he mutters, looking down at the cats huddling on his feet.

She couldn't help but blush from her attempt, "We'll...work on it." It's her first time to be training someone, it would be easier if he seemed more comfortable around her. However, he hardly spoke his thoughts, or asked questions. Hopefully, it meant he understood her instructions and took her advice. Since it would mean the next eight hours would be spent with him. In the meantime, she appointed him in memorizing the ingredients of their coffee and tea, and promised to teach him the process when he gets accompanied with them.

His first week she believed would be difficult, but he proved to be more than the shady character he appeared to be. Although, he couldn't muster a full smile, he carried his work diligently, arrived on time, and treated the cats as his own. As each cat returned, and a new one arrived, she could see the longing desire in his eyes to care for each and every one of them. However, when they stood behind the counter together, without a customer to disturb them, she could feel an overwhelming cloud of awkwardness invading the silence between them. When she tried to break through with small talk, he shifted away, obviously fidgety, and muttered tiny answers that could not be followed. She gave up on the fourth day.

Second week:

She bids farewell to the cats of Wednesday, swinging the restaurant's key around her finger, waiting for Ichimatsu to join her outside. She locked the door, preparing a simple goodbye, ready to turn and walk in the opposite direction of him as usual. However, there is a slight tug on her sleeve that prevented her from doing so. The young man continued to have a longing look in his eyes when she met with them. "Yes?"

He seemed frustrated. And he was. Not at her, but at himself. Out of all his brothers he was the one with the most social problems. Sure, Osomatsu is the true NEET, but he could shamelessly spout whatever he thought towards anyone. Karamatsu was...Shittymatsu, but is able to coat rejection over with confidence. Jyushimatsu is fine with making a fool of himself. Todomatsu at least mixed himself with the person before going in for the kill. And, Choromatsu clams up when it comes to talking with girls. Despite their differences, strengths, and weaknesses, Ichimatsu knew his taciturn exterior did nothing for his communication with people. Especially, when it came to her. Pouting lips, a raised brow, curious and yet a tired expression. Something about these features made him smile.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, letting go of her jacket, "Um," he was just as surprised as her. "...nothing."

...

"Ichimatsu called in sick today," explained her manager while presenting [Name] with two checks.

"Okay?" she hesitantly took the one addressed to Ichimatsu. "So...?"

"Oh, you're off today, right? Give it to him."

"What? Why me?"

"You seem the close-" she pauses at her employee's sarcastic gaze. "Um, well you must know him we-" [Name] cocks a brow. "You worked with him the most," she shoves both checks her way. "Anyway," she begins to edge herself back inside the cafe, "His address is there, so you should find him."

"But-" [Name] has no choice, but to move from departing customers. She watched her manager stroll behind the counter to join her other co-worker, helplessly holding his check. "...I just came for _my_ check."

...

"What the hell, guys? Why won't you let your big brother take care of you?" asked Osomatsu in the most innocent tone he could spike while he rummaged through the room. His five sickly brothers laid out together under the futon; hacking, coughing, sniffling, and making damn sure their most reckless sibling doesn't grab hold of their wallets at their weakest. "Come on, Ichimatsu, you got a job now, right?" although they knew well, Ichimatsu has done his best to be as discreet as can be of his job's whereabouts. "You're the one who can spare _something_!"

He rolls his eyes and lets out a sneeze.

Jyushimatsu is the only one sleeping soundly.

Todomatsu did not let one noise slip out of his mouth without sounding cute.

Karamatsu breathed heavily, the reddest out of all.

Choromatsu is the only one with enough energy to answer Osomatsu, "Give it a rest already! Just do something useful for once and get us water or something."

"If you give me money I can buy medicine," he hovers over Choromatsu with a devious, wide smile. Choromatsu simply turned to his side, and he admits defeat, "Fine, fine, let me actually be a good big brother."

He trots down the stairs, humming to himself, becoming consumed in the random mix of thoughts in his mind. Slowly, he lost the reason for why he even bothered to walk in the kitchen. As he reached for a glass of water, it hit him, but loses it immediately when there's a knock on the door. He gleefully ditches his responsibility and glides across the hallway, swinging open the door, expecting a familiar face or at least Totoko-chan. Instead, stood a young woman, dressed casually, her hair down and shaping her face, illuminating her pink cheeks.

She blinked a few times before her lips curved into a dorky smile, "Hey, Ichimatsu!"

Osomatsu is brought back to reality from the name. "Oh! Um, yeah! T-That's me!" he grins broadly, but that sets her off further. "Wh-What's up?"

Ichimatsu.

No doubt does the boy in front of her look like him, but his personality was way off from what she knows of. His hair isn't it's usual shagginess, his voice cheerier than ever, his posture is straight, eyelids fully open, and what's most alarming is that he wore a goofy smirk. She debates whether it is his true colors or not, but decides to lift the burden, "I...got your check."

"Check?"

 _CHA-CHING PACHINKO._

"What?"

"What?" he realizes he had spouted his thoughts aloud. "Oh, uh, you know, pachinko? I mean, not like that's where my money will go," he reached for the letter, but she swipes it back to her chest.

"Um..." she is unsure what to do next, but followed her instinct.

"Non, non, non, brother," a low voice crept from behind Osomatsu. [Name] holds in a squeak when another copy of Ichimatsu swerved in front of her. His face is flushed, wore a half-open robe, and swished an empty wine glass in his left hand. He beamed with confidence. "So you're finally here...Karamatsu girl," he meant to say "girls" but holds the "s" seeing only [Name] standing outside. Either way, he is pleased to see a girl, and one of his "standards" in his presence. "Share a drink with me?"

"It's empty."

"We can fill it together. Together with the liquid of RO-"

"No thanks," she kneels down to remove her shoes. Without forgetting her manners she says, "Excuse me," and passes through the two. "Ichimatsu?"

"Is this trespassing? Hey, isn't this trespassing?" rambles Osomatsu, watching the uninvited guest peer in the rooms of the first floor, and then heading upstairs.

"Ichi-" she gasps at four identical faces snoozing peacefully under the futon. She lets out a heavy sigh, deciding not to wait on the two she met downstairs to confess who Ichimatsu is. She instantly omits the one with a giant smile on his face, and then chose who had the messiest hair out of the remaining three. She really wanted to leave, and saved the questions concocted in her head for the next time they worked together. At least a conversation could be made out of it. Gently, she nudges her choice, whispering, "Ichimatsu..."

He hacks at the air, throat filled with phlegm.

"Ichimatsu, come on, I wanna go home. I got your check," she puts a finger on his cheek, surprisingly soft, and his eyes shot open.

"Damn it..." he growled and she backs off, ready to jump to her feet, but he beat her to it. "OSOMATSU! Give it up alre-huh?" a croak escapes his throat, realizing he hasn't pinned down his brother. His shyness screamed for him to retreat under the covers, but her helpless expression entranced his sadistic side. "I-" she watches a pair of arms wrap around his chest, swung backwards, and slammed against the ground. Karamatsu had flipped Ichimatsu over, letting out a battle cry, and awakening the rest in the room. Ichimatsu laid on the floor, stunned by what has happened and what he had just done.

[Name] also laid on the floor, feeling the freedom of her wrists, her face as red as Ichimatsu's. Osomatsu is laughing at the doorway, collapsing, and choking on tears. A faint pitter-patter grew louder, coming from downstairs.

 _...now what? Oh my god, is there a seventh one?!_

"What are you NEETS doing now?" cracked a fatigued voice.

"Oh, mom!" someone exclaims.

 _Mom? An adult? AN ACTUAL ADULT?!_

[Name] takes the opportunity and hops back on her feet, slipping the letter in the hands of the middle-aged woman. She didn't even muster the courage of looking her directly, "Um, your son, Ichimatsu, this is his paycheck and I came to drop it off. Thank you, miss," she bows, using it as an excuse to avoid eye contact, and skedaddles her way out of the house without looking back. The heels of her shoes are scrunched up due to her carelessly slipping them on, and she hobbles across the street, giving a good distance before settling down to fix them. Afterwards, she whips out her cell phone.

"...hello? Yeah, it's [Name]. Um...can I take tomorrow off too?"


End file.
